


Carmen fanart

by comicArtistA



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/pseuds/comicArtistA
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	Carmen fanart

I really like animation in Carmen Santiego new cartoon and of course Carmen herself! Small drawing, because the third season airs in less than a week ♥


End file.
